1. Field
Example embodiments relate to substrate structures and display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, e.g., an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device may include a stack of insulation layers that contain different materials. The insulation layers may cause optical characteristics (e.g., transmittance) of the OLED device to be unsatisfactory.
An active member of a thin film transistor (TFT) included in the display device may be influenced by insulation layers disposed on and/or under the active member. As a result, electron mobility of the TFT may insufficient, and thus performance of the TFT may be unsatisfactory.